


A Hypothetical Truth

by panaceaa



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kyle's good with words, M/M, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panaceaa/pseuds/panaceaa
Summary: “Alright, so let’s say hypothetically that there was a reason you came here tonight. What would that be?”





	A Hypothetical Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsMadeinHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsMadeinHeaven/gifts).



> This is both an extremely late birthday gift and a thank you gift for always being supportive and a genuinely wonderful person. Ilu Stars<3

It starts with an argument.

An event that’s commonplace enough in Kyle Broflovski’s life, especially with the likes of Eric Cartman. _Fucking_ _fatass_. He can’t really remember how it starts, but it never really took much to set him off. An insult maybe? A word or two that hit a little too close to home? It didn’t help that Kyle had been agitated and on the brink of blowing up this entire night, and Cartman just happened to be the perfect person to take the brunt of his anger. It was the least he deserved, after all.

Still, considering the place they’d chosen to argue, Kyle certainly could have planned things a bit better. Surrounded by their classmates as they were, all of them in varying states of sobriety. And considering Cartman lived for having an audience, Kyle really should have thought better about starting something. A poor lapse of judgment in hindsight. And Kyle didn’t even have the excuse of being drunk. Nope. Because here he was, maybe one of the only people sober at a fucking high school party that he didn’t even want to be at. One that he only went to because-

A warm hand lands on his arm, successfully cutting off his thoughts and whatever was going to be his next response to Cartman’s bullshit. Turning his head, Kyle finds himself looking into sky blue eyes lined with a mix of concern and exasperation.

“Kyle, come on,” he voices, giving his arm a tug. “He’s shitfaced, he doesn’t even know what he’s saying.”

 _Kenny_.

Despite the livid anger still boiling in his veins, and his ever-present need to never back down from a challenge, Kyle feels himself start to relax. Muscles growing less tense, and logic winding its way into his brain where mindless anger once ruled. Curse Kenny McCormick and this weird power he seemed to always hold over him. Still, he was probably right, this whole thing was pretty stupid.

As if sensing his change in mood, Kenny loosens his grip on his arm and flashes him a small smile. A little lopsided grin that never failed to make Kyle’s heart skip a beat, no matter the circumstances. No matter the fact that Cartman was still a giant asshole. And no matter the fact that there were dozens of people watching them, silent onlookers to the fight between Kyle and Cartman, either too used to them fighting to care, or simply finding it safer to maintain their distance. Kenny was the exception. Was always the exception. But before Kyle can even think of returning his smile, the moment is interrupted by the sound of obnoxious and wheezing laughter.

Rage immediately reignited, Kyle shoots his gaze back towards Cartman and glares. “What,” he grits from between clenched teeth.

“You’re so fucking whipped, Kahl,” Cartman responds a moment later, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “It's pathetic.”

At his sides, Kyle’s hands once again form into fists.

“Shut the fuck up, Cartman!”

“Why so defensive, Kahl?”

“Because you have no idea what you’re talking about, fatass!”

However, their fight has another factor this time. A presence that jumps into the swing of their normal parrying and once again brings it to a stop just as quickly as it has been resumed.

“...What the hell _are_ you even talking about fatass?” Kenny voices, looking between the two of them in clear confusion. And with his words, all ability to use the English language suddenly drains from Kyle’s mind. Because this was something that wasn’t supposed to be brought up. Wasn’t something that any of them talked about. And suddenly it was sitting between them in black in white letters come in the form of a passing comment from Cartman. A few words that shouldn’t have been enough to-

But sure enough, from out of the corner of his eye, he sees realization brighten Cartman’s face as a slow maniacal smirk spreads across his features.

 _Shit_.

“ _Really_ Kinny?” Cartman croons, looking an awful lot like the cat that just got the canary. Kyle really _really_ wants to punch that stupid smirk off his face. “I thought you of all people would have at least fucking known.”

“...Known what?”

“ _Cartman_.”

Kyle and Kenny’s words are said at the same time. Kenny’s a question, Kyle’s a warning. But Cartman only has eyes for Kenny, ignoring Kyle as if he hadn’t spoken at all.

“You’re serious?” He crosses his arms, looking like a smug sack of shit. “And here I thought you were just trying to let Kahl here down easy.”

“I swear to god fatass-”

But Kyle never gets to finish. He should have fucking _known_.

“He’s fucking _gay for you_ , you poor piece of shit. Practically pops a boner every time- _FUCK_!” Cartman curses and clutches at his nose, blood already starting to pour through the gaps of his fingers.

Kyle shakes out his fist, he didn’t even remember moving. He’d seen red and then just acted on impulse, but _damn_ was that satisfying. He hoped his nose was fucking broken. Dickwad.

Then without so much as a word, Kyle turns on his heel and stalks off.

“Goddamn fucking Jew!” Cartman calls after him, but Kyle ignores him. And to his relief no one else tries to stop him as he pushes his way through the still ongoing party and heads for the door, or at least the one closest to him in Token’s monster of a house. He really just needed some air.

Making his way outside, he’s greeted by the sight of Token’s impeccably landscaped backyard. The night air feels cold against his skin, but he ignores it, walking a little further down the porch before leaning against the side of the house with a heavy sigh. Above him the stars are just as bright as they usually are, the night sky as infinite and vast as ever. He tries to find peace in it, some sense of calm as he finally gives up on standing and slides down the wall until he’s seated on the cold foundation of the porch.

Years. Years he’d managed to keep his feelings a secret. And then Cartman had to go and ruin everything in just one night.

His heart is just starting to resume a normal rhythm from where it had previously been pounding in a mix of anger and adrenaline when he hears the distinct sound of the sliding glass door opening.

There’s the sound of someone stepping out onto the porch and then softly shutting the door behind them. Then there’s a beat of hesitance, as if they’re trying to think of something to say. But even with their silence, Kyle doesn’t even have to look to know exactly who they are.

After all, there’s only one person who’d be brave enough to follow him alone out here.

“Go away, Kenny,” Kyle says, but despite his spiraling emotions he’s suddenly left feeling exhausted and it shows in the tone of his voice. Deep down he knows he’s furious, and hurt, and he kind of really wants to go back inside and punch Cartman’s face in again. Yet, at the same time, it’s as if he no longer really has the energy for anger.

He just feels defeated.

And he really didn’t want to have to deal with Kenny’s rejection on top of that. Not right now. They’d have to talk about it later, sure, just...not _now_.

However, unsurprisingly, Kenny doesn’t leave. He had always been persistent like that, braving Kyle’s anger as if he wasn’t really afraid of him. As if he saw underneath the wall he had built to what lay hidden underneath.

Then again, that could just be Kyle believing what he wanted to believe…but he had a feeling it was more than that. It was just one of those thousand other things that he really loved about him.

So, Kyle says nothing as Kenny makes his way over to him and then settles down on the ground beside him. They sit in silence, Kyle continuing to look at the sky so he wouldn’t have to look at Kenny, yet finding his closeness and his warmth to be both welcome and comforting. Kenny doesn’t say a word either, not any of his normal flirty remarks or any comment about what had just happened inside. Instead, he just sits with his shoulder brushing his, and lets Kyle know he’s there as he gives him time to think.

Kyle falls in love with him just a little more for it. A subtle ache in his chest that only intensifies the nerves he has over breaching the subject, even though he’s well aware the truth is already out in the open. Still, when Kyle finally chooses to break the silence, it holds none of the words that he still finds himself inadequate to say.

“I didn’t even want to come to this fucking party in the first place,” he says, tone quiet and only slightly bitter.

“Well, then why did you?” Kenny asks, and at the sound of his equally quiet voice Kyle turns to look at him for the first time since he’d joined him. There’s no judgment in his expression, no disgust as Kyle might have expected or even nervousness. Instead he just seems curious, if also a bit sympathetic.

Still, Kyle can’t bring himself to answer. And when several moments pass and this becomes undoubtedly clear, Kenny takes it upon himself to break the silence.

“Alright, so let’s say _hypothetically_ that there was a reason you came here tonight. What would that be?”

His lip quirks up into a lopsided grin as he says it, and Kyle can’t stop the flutter his heart gives at the sight of it. “So, now we’re talking in hypotheticals?” He asks, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Kenny shrugs, blue eyes seeming especially bright under the cover of darkness. “Sure. Just play along,” he winks, “It’s more fun that way.”

Kyle rolls his eyes but his lips curl into a smile despite himself.

“Maybe I just wanted to try and relax a little,” he attempts in casual avoidance with a shrug. “To have fun, you know?”

Of course, Kenny would have none of that. He always did have an act for seeing right through him.

“Kyle Broflovski doesn’t go to _parties_ for fun,” he throws back, without so much as missing a beat. “Besides that’s base level,” he adds with a small nudge to his shoulder. “I’m talking _specifics_. Like, were you looking to get high? Drunk? Laid?”

Kyle swallows down a lump in his throat. On top of every unsaid word between them sits the truth, and even if an appropriate way to string the words together escapes him, he hinges on the edge and allows himself to take one step forward towards the precipice.

“And if I said I came here for a person?” He says slowly, putting meaning into every syllable. But then he finds that old familiar spark of doubt and he glances down at the ground below them with a hastily added, “Hypothetically of course.”

There’s a nerve-wracking pause. Tension. Uncertainty. Did he step too far?

“I’d say that person would be one lucky bastard,” Kenny finally says, tone as fond as it is gentle. The sound of it instantly has Kyle looking back up to meet his eyes, and what he finds there matches every bit of fondness that his voice had carried. Bright, and just as warm.

A little overwhelmed, Kyle scoffs and once again shifts his gaze elsewhere. But unlike before, this silence only lasts for a few beats before Kenny is once again speaking.

“Alright, my turn.”

Kyle blinks, arching a questioning brow in his direction.

“Your turn for what?”

“For you to ask me something,” Kenny chirps, giving him a wide smile and another nudge to his shoulder. “Come on, there has to be _something_ you’re curious about.”

Well, he had that much right. Unfortunately, every important question still existed in uncertain territory, and he wasn’t exactly sure what Kenny was playing at. Him being the unpredictable enigma that he so often was. So, he goes with the safe option.

“Alright, then why did _you_ come here?”

There’s a small noise of what sounds like silent laughter before Kenny is shifting to his knees and turning to fully face him. “Boring,” he says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Ask me something else.”

“Like what?”

And that’s when he leans in. Only slightly. A forward incline of his body that gives reason to his earlier change of position. Kyle can’t help but tense at his sudden proximity, searching his face for an explanation, but Kenny’s smile only quirks further upward before he finally responds to his question.

“You know…” he says softly, “Like who I’ve been pining after for the past couple years? Or why I lost interest in making out with people at these things? Or, I know,” he leans in even closer, close enough that Kyle can pick out every shade of blue living in his eyes. Kyle’s pretty sure he stops breathing. “If I could kiss _anyone_ at this party, who would it be?”

Kyle watches as Kenny’s gaze drops to his lips, making his every intention abundantly clear. Throat suddenly dry and heart pounding in an unmatched tempo, Kyle only just barely manages to choke out, “How about you answer all three?”

Kenny’s smile curves into more of a smirk as he leans forward until his lips are just a breath away from his own, and he rests his hands on Kyle’s shoulders. “I was hoping you would say that,” he breathes.

And with that Kenny finally closes the small bit of distance between them and kisses him.

The kiss in of itself is nothing extraordinary, nothing absolutely life changing as every romance book would’ve had him believe. But Kenny’s lips are warm, a stark contrast to the cool night air, and the sensation has him tugging him in closer as a pleasant shiver trails down his spine. Yet, just when Kyle’s only starting to get himself acquainted with the grace of his tongue and the wholly indescribable yet addicting taste of his mouth, Kenny is pulling back.

“So,” he says, remarkably composed with the exception to the slight telling waver in his voice. “On a scale of one to ten, how hot do you think I am?”

 _And_ mood ruined.

Kyle scoffs and pushes him away. “Shut the fuck up.”

But Kenny only laughs and sidles back up to him, resting his forehead against his. “Or... _you_ could shut me up.”

Kyle smirks.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Depends,” Kenny says with a smirk of his own. “Are you up for it?”

“Take a guess,” Kyle says, taking the initiative this time and closing the distance himself. It’s as amazing as the first time, except Kenny doesn’t pull away this round. The two of them getting lost within each other as time around them seems to come to a standstill.

That is, at least, until Kyle distantly becomes aware of the sound of the sliding glass door opening.

And, of course, that is then followed by an unfortunately _very_ familiar voice.

“Aye! Fucking sick!” Cartman curses, breaking all semblance of a mood. Kyle and Kenny both break apart, but Kyle refuses to release him completely, choosing instead to draw a bit of strength from him as he inhales steeply through his nose. “I told you they were fine, Stan. Will you fucking leave me alone now?”

“What- _awww dude_!” Stan groans, probably only just spotting his two best friends suddenly all wrapped up in each other. “Seriously?”

“Can’t you two losers go suck face somewhere else?” Cartman adds, and it’s only then that Kyle finally turns to fix him with a glare.

“Fuck off, Cartman.”

Kenny nods his agreement, wordlessly flipping him off.

It seems to work well enough. That, or maybe it was just because Stan was already fleeing back into the house, likely for more alcohol, because Cartman doesn't seem to have a comeback for once. Only mutters something about bleaching his eyes before he turns and follows Stan back inside.

Kyle stares at the door in shock for several moments before Kenny once again catches his attention, blue eyes glinting with a familiar mischief. “Okay,” he says. “Cartman revenge plan.”

“I’m listening.”

“PDA. _All_ the time, whenever he’s around,” Kenny suggests with a prominent smirk. “He’ll regret _everything_ he said tonight.”

Kyle snorts.

“He’ll get pissed as hell,” he agrees, lips curving into a grin. “Let’s do it.”

Kenny graces him with his signature lopsided grin a moment before he hops to his feet. He takes a moment to stretch, Kyle watching the curve of his spine with slightly more interest than necessary, before Kenny offers him a hand. “Wanna start now?”

Kyle takes it within his own and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. The night had been one hell of a whirlwind, and Kyle would need time to think through everything that had just happened later. Would need to learn how to say everything he couldn’t manage to put into words, and finally admit the full truth.

But that could all come later. For now, he had Kenny’s hand in his and together they had a _mission_.

“Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> My goal in this was to try to capture the same flawless high school dynamic between the boys that Stars is so amazing at capturing within her own fics. I don't really think I managed to do anything close to comparable, but I tried<3


End file.
